Betrayal
by lady of the realm
Summary: New chapter: The queen breaks Azkadellia's heart with a confession about Cain.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Betrayal**

**Summary: The Cain men are targeted in a new threat to the OZ**

**Disclaimer: The Lady owns no rights to Tin Man, but owes much inspiration to the creative talents of the writers and to Mr. McDonough and Mr Cumming**

* * *

**The Vanishing Princess **

The alarm sounded across Finaqua. The princess was missing, presumed kidnapped. Jeb Cain was the prime suspect.

Inside his palace living quarters, Wyatt Cain slumped against the wall as caustic bile surged in the back of his throat. The pain of his son's alleged betrayal pierced his heart with more force than any bullet. He clenched his shaking hand and rammed it into the fireplace wall. The cold, sharp stones bit into flesh and shattered bone.

"Why Tin Man hurt self?" Raw asked.

Transfixed on his swelling hand, Cain made a tight fist, watching blood ooze from between his fingers.

"Because the pain makes me think clearer," he hoarsely replied.

Weakly batting away the Viewer's paw that offered healing, Cain leaned against the fireplace, resting his damp forehead against the mantle. The coolness of the wood helped to alleviate some of the overwhelming nausea.

Ominous sounds echoed through every wing of the palace -- slamming doors, running footsteps and the wailing of a young woman in the grand hall. The woman, Evanna, DG's personal servant, sounded the alarm when she discovered the princess missing, her bed empty, vanity mirror broken and a table smashed as evidence of a violent struggle. A rope still dangled over the side of DG's private balcony.

"Cain! Cain!" cried Glitch, hyperventilating as he sprinted into the room. "I've looked in DG's rooms, every corner, every closet, every nook and cranny, and I just cannot find her!"

The bleary-eyed Cain tried focusing on the excited man, but the zipper on top of Glitch's head seemed to swirl amid the dark curls.

"Thanks, Glitch," Cain muttered. "That's the identical report you gave the last three times you searched DG's bedroom."

"Well, if we're going to be critical here, Mr. Looks-Like-I-Could-Use-a-Gift-Certificate-for-Rehab, may I point out that you look like H-E-double toothpicks," declared the offended former royal advisor with a hand on his hip. "Of course, I really don't mean double toothpicks, or double hockey sticks, or for that matter double..."

Raw lightly thumped Glitch on the chest to cease the ramble.

"Thanks, Raw," Cain said.

"No problem, Tin Man," the Viewer shook his head. "Where Jeb go with DG?"

"I might have an idea, but I pray that my boy isn't heading there," Cain said in a lowered voice. "Treason will get his neck stretched at high noon in Central Square."

"Jeb not loyal to queen?" Raw said in surprise. Glitch muzzled Raw with a hand over the Viewer's mouth as he looked around in wide-eyed fear, making sure that none of the palace guards heard him.

Cain rubbed his brow and whispered, "Let's just say that my son has a different vision for the OZ."

* * *

Weeks after the Battle of the Double Eclipse, Jeb had sent a cryptic message instructing his father to meet him on the Dark Tower's balcony. The upper level of the tower was cordoned off with 'hazardous materials" tape. No one wanted to clean up the oily goo, the remains of the melted witch, from the Sunseeder's platform.

"Could have picked someplace more pleasant for a family reunion, Son," Cain said. He held a bandana over his nose to block the putrid odor.

"I asked you here for a reason," Jeb said, leaning against the balcony's railing. "Can't you smell the rot?"

"Hard to miss," Cain said. He turned to look out on the moonlit, panoramic view of the OZ.

"I thought that maybe you needed a reminder," Jeb started.

"Of what?"

"Of the stench of what the OZ had become," Jeb said. "Of the rotting flesh of my mother and everyone who fought the tyranny. This place still stinks to high heaven."

"DG defeated the sorceress and now the queen plans to rebuild," Cain said. "Times are going to get better. You'll see."

His own sugary words of artificial hope almost gagged Cain. Annuals ago, before Zero dropped in the pin sealing his iron suit, Cain was a young man with idealistic dreams for his children and their children. His passion for freedom and hope for the future, he sadly realized, died along with the brave lady who was now nothing more than worm food in a scratched-out grave marked by a rotten piece of wood that wasn't a fit meal for termites.

"Sorry, Father, I'm not a wide-eyed, optimist like you," Jeb argued, annoyed by his father's smirk at the 'optimist' part. "I blame the queen for the OZ falling as much as I do the old witch. She let evil overtake her house once without a fight and she'll do it again. How bad will it get next time?"

"Jeb, quiet down," warned his father. "Don't let any of the royals hear you or else we'll be eating moldy bread in solitary confinement."

"Can't you see that DG is a realist?" Jeb whispered. "She's got no interest in high teas, royal balls, parades or a throne. She's from the United States of America, where people are citizens, not subjects. She says that her nation's not perfect, but it's got to beat waiting for the next witch to overthrow the queen."

"What you intending to do, Jeb?" Cain asked angrily. "Overthrow the House of Gale yourself? Start another war? I'm not burying you, too."

''DG gave me some of her books from her political science classes," Jeb said. "I've studied them. Change could come from a battle of wits, not weapons. For starters, I think the outer territories would jump at the idea of being separate states in a democratic country. If DG would just talk to them..."

* * *

Down in the grand hall, DG's distraught servant collapsed on a brocade love seat, burying her face in a lace handkerchief. Evanna choked back a sob as Azkadellia wondered if the servant was going to swoon yet again.

"Oh, the sweet princess," Evanna bawled. "I can only imagine what that perverted Cain boy will do to her. No one comes out of one of those tin suits sane."

Azkadellia cringed. _"Iron suits, not tin suits,_" she silently corrected the servant. _"And the fact that both Jeb and his father have a shred of humanity left in them is a testament to their strength of character."_

The oldest princess inspected Evanna's face and the sheer nightgown that was found beside DG's bed, along with Jeb's red bandana. The short, low-cut lingerie was ripped from the neckline to the hem.

_"Something's going on here," _the skeptical princess told herself. Since an assassination scare a few weeks earlier, DG started sleeping in modest attire, just in case Cain, Glitch and Jeb decided to bust down her door again.

Another thing that bothered Azkadellia was the woman's over-the-top histrionics. She had witnessed countless displays of raw human emotion while under the witch's control. People were forced to watch as friends and family members were tortured in the most heinous and imaginative ways.

" _Something about this woman's behavior didn't ring true,_" she told herself.

Then there was the handwritten note that DG must have slipped under her bedroom door during the night. The brief missive explained that her baby sister and the quiet, likable son of the Tin Man had gone on a brief journey. Just two young friends on an adventure to DG's home in Kansas.

_

* * *

__Dear Az,_

_"...Mr. Cain shouldn't blame Jeb because he's only going under EXTREME protest to protect me,"_ DG wrote_. "He'll probably blow a head gasket, paddle Jeb (LOL), and lock me in my room for the next 20 annuals when he figures out that I slipped a few of the cook's herbs in his coffee to help him sleep soundly..."_

_DG_

* * *

"Azkadellia! Come up here, my darling." The queen, who rarely raised her voice, shouted over the marble railing of the hall leading to Cain's room in the west wing of the palace.

"Queen coming," Raw stated the obvious. The rapid tapping of her heels counted down her approach.

"Find Pooch." Cain put his hand on Glitch's shoulder, resting most of his weight on the smaller man. "It's important, Glitch. Find the tutor."

"Explain yourself, Mr. Cain." The queen swept into the room, enunciating the words as if they offended her tongue . "Why is it that everyone in this kingdom is frantically searching for the missing princess and you are still in your bed chambers, barely dressed?"

"Cain not well," Raw defended his friend.

"Silence, Viewer," the queen ordered. "I want to hear Mr. Cain's excuse for how he allowed his traitorous son to abduct my angel."

Cain staggered toward the queen. Unsteady on his feet, Glitch and Raw caught him before he stumbled on his face. Glitch reached to the fireplace mantle for Cain's coffee mug, pressing it into his hand.

"Drink this," Glitch urged..

Cain stared over the rim of the mug as Azkadellia cautiously entered his room. Troubled blue eyes pierced those of worried brown. She walked forward to accept the trembling hand that he offered.

Azkadellia's hopes that the Tin Man could set things right faded as despair wrapped its barbs around her heart. The ghastly pale man was not the same powerful Cain who shrugged that it "was nothing" after he effortlessly moved her large armoire last evening, then politely tipped his hat good-bye when she declined his offer to join in a card game in DG's room.

"_Your kind offers are appreciated, Mr. Cain," Azkadellia said softly. "But sometimes I feel like I don't fit into everyday life anymore. I doubt that I ever will again."_

_"I know exactly how you feel, Princess," Cain said sadly with a half-smile before heading to meet the gang in DG's room.._

That was only last night and now the strong man whose shoulders she needed to lean on, her sister's most-trusted friend, was only a shell of his former self, his misty eyes pleading, to her of all people, for help. His fingers limply slipped from hers. She shivered at the streaks of his blood across her palm.

"You know, my queen, Wyatt Cain isn't the only man in the entire OZ responsible for our Dorothy Gale's safety," Glitch protested. The queen's lavender eyes narrowed at his audacity. "She has a guard posted at night."

"Yes, a young Miles Donnellson," the queen agreed, motioning for the contemplative Azkadellia to come closer.

"Jeb was going to offer to take Miles' shift," Cain said in a hoarse voice. "Miles has a new baby and hasn't been able to get much sleep lately."

"Well, Mr. Cain, he will have ample time to rest peacefully now," the queen retorted. She raised a hand to summon a tall man with a shaved head, wearing a black jumpsuit.

Cain squinted at the burly man. He had handpicked every member of the royal protection detail, but had never laid eyes before on the intimidating man or his uniform . The man handed the queen something wrapped in a white cloth. In dramatic fashion, the queen pulled the cloth back to reveal a knife sticky with dark, dried blood. The weapon was the beautiful show piece presented by the royal family during Jeb's 19th birthday party.

"This knife was pulled from poor Miles' back," the queen said, pausing for the surprised gasps around the room. "His body under one of the hedges in the maze. These were found beside her bed."

The monarch ripped the ravaged nightgown and Jeb's red handkerchief from Azkadellia's hands, thrusting them at Cain. His face blanched.

"My son is not a cowardly, cold-blooded killer or an abuser of women, your Highness," Cain flatly stated, infuriating the queen . He took a drink from the stoneware mug, then hurled it at the wall.

"I say that we take this interview to a more appropriate place," the queen hissed. "Perhaps I can loosen your tongue."

Cain's body went limp as his eyes rolled back into his head and he began to convulse. Glitch struggled to support his weight but ended up on the floor with the seizing man across his legs. Blood trickled from the corner of Cain's mouth.

The queen clapped her hands and seven more men in black jump suits stormed into the room. "Take him below."

"Mother, no!" Azkadellia cried.

"You can't do this!" Glitch protested as the men roughly lifted the unconscious Cain. "This man needs a physician!"

"Ambrose, your Mr. Cain won't need a physician if he doesn't start providing answers," the queen declared. "Take care that you and Mr. Raw are not implicated as accomplices as well."

As the queen stomped out of the room on the heels of her mercenaries, Glitch, Raw and Azkadellia exchanged frightened looks.

"What just happened here?" Glitch asked in a low voice.

Raw touched the wall where Cain's mug had shattered. The dregs of his coffee dripped from the wooden paneling. He swiped them with his paw, wrinkling his nose as he smelled the brown and green sediment before lapping at it. He spat on the carpet.

"Poison!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Betrayal**

**Summary: The Cain men are targeted in a new threat to the OZ**

**Disclaimer: The Lady owns no rights to Tin Man, but owes much inspiration to the creative talents of the writers and to Mr. McDonough and Mr Cumming.**

* * *

**DESCENDING INTO MADNESS**

Azkadellia hoisted her lantern higher, but the pitch-black darkness of the hidden passageway seemed to absorb its meager glow. The smells of mold and soot were stifling in the once-secret corridor that was designed as the royal family's escape route in the event of a rebellion and now was being traveled by the queen's mercenaries. Up ahead, the princess could hear the marching of their heavy boots.

A trembling paw patted Azkadellia's shoulder. "Where bad men going with Cain?" Raw asked.

"To the lower level of the south wing," she guessed. "It's so easy to get turned around in here. DG and I used to explore these passageways when we were little girls, but were never brave enough to go this far."

"Why not?" Raw timidly asked.

"Because it's supposed to be haunted." Azkadellia wondered if her two 'protectors' were ready to turn around.

"Zipperhead, better let go my tail," Raw growled.

"A small portion of the south wing was sealed off eons ago after a tragedy," Azkadellia recounted. "A lit candle was knocked over during a storm. The fire brigade quickly put out the blaze but a little princess, a distant family member of mine, died from smoke inhalation. Legend says she still skips the halls when the moons are full."

"Hey, I knew that." Glitch tapped his forehead. "I wrote about it in 'Spirits and Specters of the OZ.' Chapter 4. Let's see, I published that back before DG was born, when the queen and I were... She used to be my? My? My, all that mildew is making my sinuses flare."

"Shhh." Azkadellia laid her finger on Glitch's lips. "I'm eager to hear about DG's birth, especially your recollections, but now's not the time. We must help Mr. Cain first."

"I don't understand what's going on," Glitch whispered. "I may be shy some marbles but I know that last night Jeb didn't seem like Public Enemy Number One to me. We had a high time playing cards in DG's room. Even Cain cracked a smile or two."

Raw shook his furry head in agreement. "Suns come up. DG gone. Jeb in trouble. What happen?"

"It's like a bad espionage novel," Glitch compared. "Only this plot has more holes in it than my noggin."

Lowering the lantern, Azkadellia turned back to face Raw and Glitch. "I'm feeling the same way. It's impossible to make sense of the horrible things that Jeb is accused of, but he didn't force DG to climb over the balcony. I know that much. She went on her own free will. She left a note under my door."

Glitch stepped toward her, his nose within inches of hers. "Princess, you have pertinent information that could put a stop to this lunacy now and you've intentionally kept quiet?" The former advisor was more Ambrose now than Glitch. "Jeb's got a target on his back! Young Miles is dead! Cain may be, too!"

"I'm sorry," Azkadellia cringed in shame. "I didn't find DG's note right away. By the time I did, everything had gone crazy. Mother was ranting about Jeb being a traitor. Evanna was waving DG's nightgown around like a battle flag."

"Where DG, Jeb go?" Raw asked.

"Back to Kansas." She leaned against the dusty plaster of the passage's wall and buried her head in her hands. "My sweet, baby sister intended to make a quick journey back home to do something wonderful for a dear friend."

'Your mother would've never allowed her to leave," Glitch said furiously. "Princesses don't flip-flop from the OZ to the Other Side like it's some weekend getaway."

"That's why DG had to sneak out at night." Azkadellia tearfully looked up. "Jeb was supposed to be protecting her."

Glitch stared down at the lantern, his mind whirling with images of the troubling scene earlier in Cain's room. "So at what point did an act of youthful rebellion became kidnapping and treason?"

"And murder," Azkadellia agonized. "We've come to think of Jeb as a friend. Has he been deceiving us all along? Is he innocent or did he take... take advantage of DG's scheme to lure her away from the palace for a more sinister reason?"

"What's Jeb really like?" Glitch asked softly.

Raw lowered his head. "I know what in Jeb Cain's heart."

"That's right, Raw, you would," Glitch realized. "You've touched him for healing."

"What did you feel, Raw?" Azkadellia wasn't sure that she was ready for the answer. "A Viewer can't lie to us, even to save your friend Cain's son. Is DG in danger? Is Jeb capable of what my mother says?"

"No, Princess," Raw replied quietly. "Jeb unhappy with queen, but not take action. Cares for DG. Never hurt her. Barely a man, but honorable, good, like his father."

"Thank you, Raw." A grateful Azkadellia softly touched the Viewer's arm. From the brief contact, he could sense the relief rising above the shadows of loneliness and worthlessness that darkened the young woman's spirit.

Feeling a firm, masculine squeeze of reassurance on her forearm, she said, "Thanks, Glitch. I needed that." A bewildered Glitch just shrugged, unsure of what she was thankful for.

"Listen!" Raw whispered. Azkadellia picked up the lantern, which now glowed brighter than before.

"Sounds like the Brute Squad has stopped," Glitch said. "I hope Cain is alright. We've grown rather fond of that laconic lug." Raw heartily nodded.

The three peeked around a sharp turn in the passage and saw that it opened into a dim hallway. The queen tapped her silk slipper impatiently while the men re-positioned their holds on the unconscious Cain.

"Are we ready now, gentlemen?" the queen asked. Not waiting for a response, she forged on down the smoke-stained hall lined with sconces draped in spider webs until she came to a lattice gate made of steel. With two fingers from each dainty hand, she pantomimed lifting the formidable barrier. The gate rose as if it was no heavier than a window shade.

_"Someone's magic is not as weak as I thought_," Azkadellia muttered under her breath. Maybe there was more that her mother was hiding.

Bright light glared from two rooms and a stairwell near the end of the hall. A tall, trim, older man dressed in a black jumpsuit similar to the troopers stalked out of the first door and fell in step with the queen. His graying hair and stiff bearing distinguished him as the leader of the squad.

Glitch whistled as he peeked into the room. "It looks like a war room." Maps of the various Ozian territories lined the walls. Cigar smoke hovered over colorful charts scattered on top of a table.

The queen ushered the troopers into a stark and cold room with Spartan furnishings. Bare-bulbed lighting fixtures hung over a long, steel table in the middle of the room. A wooden stool and an oval mirror mounted on wheels were shoved against the stark white wall.

"Put him there." The queen rubbed her aching temple as Cain was hoisted onto the table. "You are dismissed!"

"Are you sure that you want to be left alone with him, Your Majesty?" Col. Ives, the leader, asked. "He's not a small man."

"I'll be fine," the queen assured with a squeeze on the colonel's bicep. "Now, please step into the hallway and close the door behind you."

Cain stirred, his pale eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to regain consciousness. He felt a small hand boldly search him.

"Settle down, Adora," he grinned devilishly. "Jebby's not asleep yet."

Eyes still closed, Cain drew the queen down into an intoxicating kiss, leaving her with no doubt of what he intended to do with his wife after their little boy was tucked in for the night.

The surprised, but appreciative, queen leaned down further so he could feel her warm breath on his ear. "Open your eyes, Wyatt. There'll be time for that later. Right now I need to speak to you."

Vague surprise registered in the crystal blue eyes rimmed in red, which opened to stare into her pale orbs of lavender.

"What do you want?" he asked, making no effort to hide his contempt.

She stroked his short blond hair and lightly laughed. "Many things. One would involve a holiday weekend with you at my seaside villa. But what I desire most now is information about your son."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know where Jeb went with DG," Cain said, praying that his son hadn't done anything foolish. "I swear though that he'd never harm her."

"I want to believe you, Wyatt," said the queen, tracing the stubble on his jaw with her fingers. "But you'd do anything to save your only child, even if he is a traitor. You're fiercely protective. I admire you for that."

The queen stood before the mirror and lightly stroked the crow's feet beside her eyes, evaluating her aging beauty. She turned away as her vision blurred.

"Another thing I admire about you is the view when you turn to leave our morning security briefings," she smiled. "I also enjoy the shades of pink you turn while trying to ignore my subtle advances these past few weeks."

Cain tried to ignore her now by studying the bare light bulb hanging above him. "Why do you think Jeb is a traitor?"

"A maid found political materials hidden in his foot locker," the queen said.

The 'materials' were DG's political science textbooks, but Cain wasn't about to point that out or else the paranoid woman might accuse the princess of being an 'accomplice' to Jeb's alleged treason. Notions like free speech and freedom of the press were suddenly sounding good to him again.

"Evanna saw your son in possession of a legal document, perhaps a contract," she continued. "He was also overheard talking about a courthouse. What does that signify?"

"Maybe our crazy kids are eloping," Cain quipped. He was probably knotting his own noose, but the horrified look on the lunatic's face was priceless. "If I get the newlyweds a skillet set, would you buy 'em a coffee pot?"

The queen grounded her teeth together. "Is your son taking my daughter to the outer territories to promote the establishment of independent states?"

"You tell me, Your Majesty." Cain rolled his head to the side to look at her. "I gotta feeling no matter how I answer that your hired guns in black have a bullet ready with Jeb's name on it. Maybe one for me, too."

Cain and the queen glared at each other until the woman stomped her foot like a petulant girl throwing a tantrum.

"I'm terrible at implementing evil plots, aren't I?" the queen pouted. "Forgive me, Wyatt, but I'm new at this and improvising at this point. Jeb is rather young but your family's name and his reputation as a resistance commander carry a lot of respect in the Outer Zone. When I became suspicious of Jeb's political views, I felt the need take action to eliminate him. Unfortunately, I hired an inept person to do it."

"Wait a minute," Cain said. "The assassination attempt against DG a few weeks back?"

"Jeb was the real target," the queen confirmed. "After that debacle, I contemplated a 'tragic accident' that would rid me of both of you. But then to my surprise, our intrepid children provided an unexpected opportunity when they left on their excursion."

"You already know where Jeb and DG went?" Cain struggled to sit up on the table.

"Alas, no," the queen replied. "Jebediah did leave you a note in DG's room. Unfortunately, it was vague. He apologized for angering you, vowing to protect DG at any cost."

"He cares a great deal about her," Cain said. "I do, too."

"His penmanship is atrocious, I might add, but I doubt it mattered when he was killing Longcoats."

Cain gritted his teeth, his left hand and leg starting to tremble. "Where's Jeb's note?"

"Among the fireplace ashes," she replied, touching his knee as his tremors intensified. "My poor Wyatt, I'm afraid that you might be going into another seizure."

As Cain's eyes lost focus, the queen struggled to support him with one hand while digging into her gown's pocket with the other. She produced a small glass vial, which she uncorked with her teeth.

"Drink this quickly, darling," she coaxed. "That's it. This will bind the poison still in your bloodstream, though I doubt it'll repair the damage already done to your internal organs. That's a good boy. Now swallow."

Cain dutifully drank the elixir. It surely wouldn't harm him any more than the other poison. A drop of the sweet, syrupy potion clung to his bottom lip. The queen wiped the droplet with her fingertip, then tasted it while she studied the former Tin Man.

"I must say, Wyatt, that even in your decimated state, you'll still something to behold," she said. "What a shame for me that my baby went overboard tainting your drink."

"DG poisoned me?"

"Unintentionally, I assure you," the queen stressed. "The girl worships you. She thought she was giving you tigris root so you would sleep soundly. You have heard of tigris root?"

"My wife used to boil a tea from it to soothe Jeb when he was cutting teeth," Cain said. "Harmless."

The queen laughed dryly. "Well, not when Evanna adds a few secret ingredients to the cook's recipe and miscalculates the dosage for DG."

"DG tried knocking me out so I wouldn't stop them?"

"Apparently so," the queen agreed. "Imagine my elation when Evanna woke me after finding DG gone. A rope was hanging over the balcony. Jeb's note on her pillow. You were almost dead to the world. Fortune was smiling on me. What else could I do? My opportunity was ripe to quickly set a plan in motion."

"So you framed Jeb for kidnapping and assaulting DG?" Cain's voice cracked with emotion. "Then you stuck his knife in Miles' back?"

"No, Wyatt, I have people who do those things for me," she smugly replied.

"Why do you hate us so much?" he dreaded asking.

"Because your son is a threat to my realm," she said. "And you stand in my way of taking back DG's light."

"How'd I know that you'd say something off-the-wall like that?" Cain shook his head.

A large hand pounding on the other side of the door caused the startled queen to jump and Cain to lose his concentration. She blew a loose curl away from her face, then pushed his torso back down on the table.

"Stay right there," she instructed.

"Not afraid of me spilling the beans?" he asked, his eyes growing heavy again. "Exposing you as a murdering lunatic?"

"Of course not, my dear," she said, gently smoothing his eyelids shut with the pads of her thumbs. "The poison you ingested is quite effective at erasing some short-term memories and causing periods of disorientation. Babble to your heart's content, Wyatt."

"Hmmm, Adora?"

"Yes, my love," the queen said in a girlish voice as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt. "I've been waiting. Jeb's asleep now and this old cabin's been sooo chilly without my Tin Man."

"I'll warm up my girl." Cain eagerly reached for her again, but his arms fell back to his side when the trooper banged on the door again.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?"

The queen rolled her eyes and stalked to the door. Smoothing her hair and her gown's lace collar, she took a cleansing breath and opened the door, the essence of regal serenity.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I thought something was wrong," apologized Col. Ives, frowning at the open buttons on Cain's shirt.

"Colonel, step in and close the door," she politely ordered. "Report, please."

"Company A and I are ready to move out at your command." The colonel paused long enough to make sure that the famous Wyatt Cain was still breathing. "B and C companies are taking both forks of the old brick route since we have no credible intelligence on the princess and Jeb Cain's destination or direction of travel. D Company remains encamped near the main bridge over the OZ's crack, just like you ordered two weeks ago."

"What about E Company?" she inquired.

"Easy Company is on alert," the colonel said. "The men know that they might be called out for a search on the Other Side."

"Are they clear on their orders?" the queen wanted verification.

"My men know to initially use only necessary force to take young Cain into custody," the colonel responded. "However, he will not survive an ill-fated escape attempt."

"Very good," the queen complimented with an appreciative pat on his well-muscled chest. "I obviously picked the right man for the job this time. Now please move the far side of the table so we can make more room in here."

"Cain didn't provide any information?" Col. Ives asked.

"Nothing that would put his son in our hands," she said. "Certainly nothing that warrants his own trip to the gallows. Wyatt Cain is known for being cunning, not clueless. Time to change our tactics."

"I must warn you that the Princess Azkadellia, Ambrose and his Viewer friend followed us down here," he said. "They are waiting in the hall with my men."

"Then we have a show to do," the queen smiled.

As the colonel took his place on the other side of Cain, the queen opened the door again with a dramatic sob.

"We're wasting precious time that my angel may not have, Col. Ives," she said tearfully. "Mr. Cain cannot or will not help us. What do you recommend?"

"Extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures," the colonel loudly replied.

"Wait! What are you doing to Cain?" cried Glitch as he shoved his way through a wall of surly troopers. Azkadellia and Raw followed his lead.

"Azkadellia, darling, this may be disturbing," the queen warned. "Perhaps you should step out."

"Has it come down to torture?" Azkadellia asked. She crushed DG's letter in her pocket. The stakes of the game were soaring. If she confronted her wild-eyed mother now, she worried if any of DG's friends would leave the room alive.

The queen commanded: "Bring in my Viewer!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Betrayal**

**Summary: The Cain men are targeted in a new threat to the OZ**

**Disclaimer: The Lady owns no rights to Tin Man, but owes much inspiration to the creative talents of the writers and to Mr. McDonough and Mr Cumming.**

* * *

**Let the Show Begin**

Two of the troopers hauled Elio, an old Viewer, into the small room, dragging his bare heels along the rough stone floor. With his sensitive eyes unaccustomed to the glaring light, the pitiful creature bumped into Col. Ives, who raised his hand as if to slap Elio then laughed as the Viewer fearfully cowered. Raw moved around the table to protectively wrap his arms around his elderly kinsman.

"I don't understand your reasoning, Your Majesty," Glitch protested. "Something has gone terribly awry, but Wyatt Cain had nothing to do with it!"

Raw growled at the colonel. "All Viewers to be free. Treaty broken." Col. Ives didn't appear impressed.

"Dearest friend." Glitch gently drew the queen's cool hand into his own, pulling her closer to him. "Sweet lady, this is gone too far." His soft brown eyes imploringly searched her lovely face for proof of the kind, gracious woman who had inspired so many good people to bravely fight, some to the death, for her honor during the witch's reign.

"Ambrose, aren't you concerned for DG?" the queen asked, resting her other hand on his ivory cheek.

"My Queen, how can ask such a thing?" Glitch said. "That spirited, courageous girl is like a daughter to me. DG reminds me so much of you at that age. What troubles me most now is you, my friend. You haven't seemed yourself since you fell ill during your diplomatic junket. Perhaps the royal physician should..."

"Shut up, Headcase!" Col. Ives bellowed. "You're wasting time. I need to know where the Princess DG has gone."

Azkadellia's mind instantly snapped to attention. "Interesting choice of words, Colonel," she thought to herself. "You said, 'Where the Princess DG has gone.' Not where DG may have been taken. Not where Jeb might have carried her off."

Col. Ives grabbed Elio by the scruff of his neck, tearing him out of Raw's arms and hurling him at the table. The unresponsive Cain didn't flinch when the old Viewer toppled across his chest. Elio trembled at the sensations of hatred and greed that pulsed red through the colonel's cruel hands.

"Outrageous!" cried Glitch as he pulled Raw back by his fur mantle to prevent a confrontation. "The employment of a Viewer to discover evidentiary material during the involuntary questioning of a subject, an unconscious one at that, in peace times is illegal unless a law enforcement agency, or the reigning queen herself, has in hand a valid warrant signed and sealed by at least three of the justices and... And? And? And, furthermore, it's not very nice."

Incensed by the legal argument, Col. Ives charged toward Glitch, but Azkadellia quickly stepped into his path, wrapping an arm around Glitch's shoulder before the colonel could lay a hand on him. It didn't take a Viewer, she thought, to sense Glitch's restrained anger. The muscles on his sinewy arms were tense under the rich cloth of his coat. Glitch silently nodded his gratitude to her as his anger simmered to just below its flash point. She could feel him relax. A single touch could mean so much. That realization gave her an inspiration.

"Glitch, I hold Mr. Cain in high regard, too, but I also fear for my little sister's safety," Azkadellia said. "Perhaps a Viewer could provide us with a revelation."

"You can't be serious," Glitch said, looking at her as if she'd sprouted two more heads.

Azkadellia slipped her slender fingers into Raw's huge paw. The Viewer's eyes widened as she channeled all her magical energy to convey an unspoken plea.

"Help...save...Wyatt" was the message that sped to Raw's brain. "Show...truth."

Raw scratched her palm to confirm that her request was understood.

"Enough, Azkadellia," the queen snapped. "Step back, please. We must quickly glean as much information as possible if we are to locate your sister."

"Raw help." The Viewer moved to stand beside Elio near the head of the table. The queen was pleased with the unexpected cooperation.

"No, Raw," Glitch begged. "Cain is too weak. Using two adult Viewers is inhumane."

"Do what must be done." Raw turned his back to Glitch, blocking not only his view of Cain, but also the queen's.

Elio gently cradled the blond head in his paws. Cain's eyes shot open as the painful stimuli brought him back to a semi-conscious state. Raw rested one paw on Cain's clammy forehead and the other on the hand fractured earlier when he pounded the stone wall in his bedroom. Azkadellia caught the faintest nod before Raw's eyes traveled from her to the large mirror.

The queen folded her hands, resting them on the soft folds of the skirt on her velvet gown. The Viewers' fly-on-the-wall visions were so superior to eavesdropping devices. Less messy than torture. Soon, she hoped, proof of Jeb's treasonous politics would be on display in the mirror. If the visions revealed that the former Tin Man had knowledge of his son's intentions, then she would risk breaking her daughters' hearts by signing the already-prepared warrant that read: "Wyatt Cain shall hang by the neck until dead."

Contrasting images bright and dark floated on the mirror's silvery surface as the Viewers honed in on Cain's memories. He writhed on the table because of the Viewers' searing intrusion into his brain. Suddenly, Cain became very still.

Azkadellia's throat tightened as panic welled up. "Raw, please stop! You're killing him!" She nudged in beside Raw in order to rest her hand on Cain's chest. She sighed in relief as she felt its gentle rise and fall.

"Cain not dead," Raw snarled at her with claws bared. "Bossy princess, go away!"

Azkadellia was stunned by Raw's fierce behavior. A trooper pulled her back beside him, closer to Glitch and the mirror. Raw sheathed his claws and barely nodded at her before covering Cain's hand again.

What Azkadellia alone witnessed next was nothing short of miraculous. A sound of joy started to erupt from her throat. She had to quickly cough to cover up her near-mistake. Underneath Raw's brown, furry paw, she could see the ugly laceration on Cain's hand melt into healthy, pink flesh. Cain's deathly pallor also disappeared.

"Way to go, Raw," Azkadellia silently cheered. "Take that, Col. Ives! You, too, Mother, or whoever you are!"

But the queen, along with everyone else, was focused on the images in the oval mirror. The first scene that came into view was of the friendly game of Wizards and Witches the night before in DG's room. Twirling a lock of her dark hair, a perplexed DG chewed on her lower lip as she mulled over which cards to play. Jeb leaned over in his chair to whisper into her ear.

_"Whose team are you playing for, Cain Junior?" Glitch threw his hands in the air as DG smiled triumphantly, playing a straight for the winning hand._

_"White knight, white queen, white witch and the wizard is wild." She gave a high five to Jeb as Cain chuckled and Glitch grumbled._

_"What can I say, Glitch?" Jeb tried to console his card partner. "The Cain men are suckers for blue-eyed beauties who can -- poof -- turn them into frogs."_

_"You're my partner now, Cain. Let's show Tin Boy and Doll Face how the game's played," Glitch groused as DG sipped her coffee. "Bah, blue eyes, highly overrated. They're nothing more than genetic aberrations."_

_Cain cocked the brow over one of his own blue eyes as he shuffled the deck for the next game. DG erupted in laughter, spraying Glitch with the coffee spewing from her mouth._

_"If you've got any more of that, I'd like it in a cup," Glitch said, wiping droplets from his coat._

_"Nope," said DG as she quickly snatched the coffee carafe from the table. "Just enough left to top off Mr. Cain's mug."_

_Cain stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Sorry, Glitch, but I'm going to call it a night. I can hardly keep my eyes open. Just really bushed for some reason."_

"Hey, Cain's coffee was poisoned." Glitch was so thunderstruck that he groped for the wooden stool to sit on. "Wait a minute. DG poisoned Cain? Impossible! She adores him."

"Move on, Viewers," the queen tersely ordered. Nothing was gained from that vision except proof of affection between DG and her friends, including Jeb, and of DG's serving up the poison.

"Where go now?" asked Raw.

"Show me the night that the Cains met on the Dark Tower's balcony by the Sunseeder," the queen instructed. "My source says they were arguing."

A spiraling image on the mirror stopped to show Jeb leaning back on the balcony's stone railing as his father walked toward him, pulling a bandana from his duster.

"_Can't you smell the rot?" Jeb asked._

_"Hard to miss."_

_As Cain gazed out from the balcony, Jeb gripped his father's shoulder to draw back his attention. "I thought that maybe you needed a reminder."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Of the stench of what the OZ has become," Jeb said, walking toward the Sunseeder's platform, careful to step around the putrid, black goo that oozed over the side. "Of the rotting flesh of my mother and everyone who fought the tyranny. This place stinks to high heaven..."_

The image went blurry.

"Focus it, Elio!" the queen demanded. "Raw, do something!"

_"...Now the queen plans to rebuild," Cain said, sounding oddly hopeful. "Times are going to get better. You'll see."_

Glitch squinted at the mirror. "Are you sure that you tapped into the right Wyatt Cain's mind? Since when did he start sounding like Little Miss Mary Sunshine?"

"Shhhh," Azkadellia hushed him.

_"I'm not a wide-eyed optimist like you," said Jeb with his hands on his hips. "I blame ... as much as the old witch ... without a fight ... She'll do it again..."_

Cain started moaning. The vision on the mirror sputtered as he bucked at the Viewers' hold. Raw and Elio sensed they needed to move on. Cain was trying to direct their inner sight away from that conversation.

"What are you doing?" the queen huffed. "Go back! The Cain boy was saying something that may have been derogatory to the Crown."

"That's all, my Queen," Raw said humbly, trading a knowing glance with Elio. "Poison probably eat Cain's mind."

"No," gasped Glitch. Azkadellia slumped against him as her knees went weak.

"Well, we know who to thank for that," said the queen with an cool glare towards Col. Ives. "A little restraint on Evanna's part would have been appreciated."

A nerve twitched in the colonel's cheek as he silently fingered the hilt of his knife. "Obviously Evanna isn't as talented in her craft as she lead me to believe," he thought to himself. Mustering a thin smile, he dipped his head to acknowledge the queen's opinion.

"Wait," said Elio. "Getting strong image. About Queen."

"This may be what we've been looking for, Col. Ives," the queen said hopefully. "Elio, Raw, please try to focus."

The vision this time was in vividly sharp images. In the mirror, a confused Cain was stretched out on a metal table. Everyone standing there, except Glitch, recognized it as the same room in which they all were now standing.

_"Settle down, Adora. Jebby's not asleep yet."_

"Mother!" squeaked an astonished Azkadellia as the group room watched the queen lean down into Cain's arms, obviously enjoying a passionate kiss.

Glitch stood up. "Hey, Cain's late wife looks exactly like you... Uh, oh..."

The two troopers murmured to each other, wondering how much more titillating the mirror's show was going to be.

"Dang, if the retirement plan is as good as the fringe benefits, sign me up," one trooper whispered. The other one leered.

"Enough!" screamed the queen. She yanked at a fistful of her hair.

_"So you framed Jeb for kidnapping and assaulting DG? Then you stuck his knife in Miles' back?"_

"I said enough!" The queen threw the wooden stool at the mirror. Glitch ducked with his arms covering his face as shards of glass flew at him.

"Everyone, except Azkadellia and Mr. Cain, out of the room!" the queen shouted. "Immediately!"

"What's your plan now?" Col. Ives demanded as he caught her by the wrist.

"I said out," the queen hissed, jerking her hand from his cruel grasp.

The colonel and his troopers roughly grabbed Glitch and the two Viewers, hauling them into the dark hallway to await further orders. The queen shot an embarrassed look at her daughter as an obviously healthier Cain sat up with his legs hanging over the side of the table. He cracked his knuckles, along with a rare, toothy smile.

"So, how'd you like the show, Your Highness?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Betrayal**

**Summary: The Cain men are targeted in a new threat to the OZ**

**Disclaimer: The Lady owns no rights to Tin Man, but owes much inspiration to the creative talents of the writers and to Mr. McDonough and Mr Cumming.**

**A/N: It's a shame that the folks on Wisteria Lane signed Mr. McDonough up for a series instead of the Sci Fi Channel.**

**

* * *

**

She Rears Her Ugly Head

The exodus of troopers from the interrogation room bottlenecked as Elio's shuffling feet tripped on the uneven stone floor.

"Get up, you old bag of bones," Col. Ives demanded. Raw and Glitch helped the ancient Viewer up before colonel's boot could connect with Elio's crippled hip.

"Well, that was certainly humiliating," the red-faced queen huffed as the door slammed. She pinched the bridge of her nose, pain throbbing sharply behind one of her eyes, feeling as if someone was stabbing her with a knitting needle.

Her mind spinning, Azkadellia silently braced her hands on the ornately-carved frame of the shattered mirror, her back turned away from the others. _Cain's alive, at least for now. But how's he going to make it out of the palace to find DG and save Jeb?_

Cain didn't have his gun, Azkadellia grimly thought. He and Glitch were savvy street fighters, but outnumbered nine to two by Col. Ives and his armed men. _I'm useless to them when it comes down to a fight. Or maybe not?_

"An explanation is expected, I suppose," the queen said.

"You owe me one, for sure," said Cain, wincing as he rubbed the tender spots on his head. "I know I've not been myself today. You can say the same, Your Majesty."

"How observant, Wyatt," the queen snipped.

Cain knew by the queen's tone that he was treading on quicksand, but he wanted Azkadellia to hear him out. "Fact is, you started acting strange right after you cut short your big, fact-finding tour of the OZ and came home without Ahamo."

"Is that right, Wyatt?" the queen asked. She picked a piece of lint from her gown and let it float to the floor. "You do realize that you're much more attractive to me right now with your mouth shut?"

Cain treaded on. "Since you got back, I've noticed that you've been a little 'touchy,' if you know what I mean. Secretive, too. You've spent more time holed up in your office with DG's secretary than anyone else, including your own girls."

"You have an intense dislike for Evanna, don't you?" the queen observed. He grimly nodded.

It was true. Cain didn't care much for Evanna, even though he'd only known her a short while. Around DG, she appeared personable, fun-loving, efficient, just the kind of sidekick that the princess needed. She was another story away from the princess.

The young, dark-haired woman was quite lovely, Cain had to admit, but Evanna had some ugly habits, like lying and gossiping, to name only two. If making fun of Glitch behind his back wasn't enough to sour his opinion of her, he'd seen her shamelessly flirting with Jeb. Fortunately, his boy had better taste in women.

The animosity between them escalated a few days ago, when he cornered her in the parlor after overhearing her ask an upstairs maid if there was "anything going on" between DG and him or Jeb. Evanna denied it, of course. After pounding on the queen's office door, he asked that she be dismissed, but the queen defended her as being "far too valuable to lose."

The two-faced she-devil had the gall to sneak into his room that evening, waiting for him behind the heavy drapes. He saw her move out of the shadows and caught her arm before she could claw his face. Heaven knows what she would have claimed happened.

_"You're just jealous because I hit on Jeb first," Evanna had mocked him._

"Evanna has two sides to her," Cain said. "She isn't the person that she wants everyone to believe she is. She's not fit company for DG or you, for that matter."

"Old concerns which you've already aired, Wyatt," the queen pointed out. "Frankly, my daughters haven't noticed anything wrong with me or Evanna."

"How could they?" he said. "You've been locked up in your office or bed chambers most of the time. Ahamo's due back soon from the tour. I figured that if you didn't straighten up by then during our morning security meetings, I'd level with him, tell him know what's going on with you and Evanna."

"How interesting," said the queen in a bored tone. "Azkadellia, what do you think of Mr. Cain's claims that I've been acting bizarrely and abusing his virtuous person?"

Azkadellia lowered her hands from the mirror's frame. _Grow a backbone, Princess. Cain is doomed if someone doesn't help_ _him._ Now was the time to act, if she could muster the courage. After offering a brief prayer, she lifted her head high, tossed back her glossy Russian black hair and turned to face her mother and Cain. Clapping loudly and slowly, she sauntered up to the table, locking eyes with the puzzled Tin Man.

"Brava, Your Highness!" Azkadellia cheered. "Brava!"

"You're not upset, my darling?" The queen was taken back by the new-found confidence in her daughter's step. The princess bore herself proudly and her stilted voice was similar to the one she assumed while under the witch's control.

"To the contrary, Your Majesty." Azkadellia gave the shocked Cain a brazen look with the slightest wink unseen by her mother. "I'm proud of you, being able to mix business with pleasure."

"Darling, are you alright?" asked the worried queen.

Azkadellia dismissed her mother's concern. "Please, you may call me the Sorceress." The shocked queen gave Cain a questioning look. "During my rule, I forbade your pathetic daughter from all forms of human contact. I didn't think the chit could focus my powers with such distractions as Zero or even this humble Tin Man."

Cain stared at Azkadellia with wide-eyed skepticism. The lewd look on her face made him feel like a hunk of sirloin being dangled before a hungry, hormonal Papay runner. Her sudden personality change had to be an ingenious plan, just a ruse, or at least he hoped. The queen seemed to be buying it.

"Indulge me, Tin Man. I've secretly desired to do this." Azkadellia slowly stroked one hand up Cain's arm and down his chest as she deftly slipped DG's letter into his pants pocket with her other. A slight dilation of his pupils was his only response. "A princess could get used to this," she whispered so only Cain could her before stepping back and raising her voice again. "I hope my secret is safe with you."

Cain slid off the table and glared down, almost nose to nose with the petite princess. He took a deep breath as he studied the depths of her warm, brown eyes. Beautiful eyes, not the dead, vacant ones of the Sorceress. Azkadellia's scent was of gardenias, with no hint of the witch's stench of sulphur and decay. His own eyes softened. The princess was bluffing in order to save his hide.

"So the witch is back in town?" Cain shook his head. "Figured we didn't see the last of you."

"Oh, you'll be seeing a lot more of me, Tin Man." Azkadellia tilted her head and gave him a sly grin.

"I'm entertaining suggestions on what to do now, Sorceress," the queen interrupted. "Any ideas?"

Azkadellia tapped her chin in contemplation as she paced in front of Cain, who was making quite a show of re-buttoning his shirt . "We must get the youngest princess back. Your plan is not working. Your muscle-bound colonel seems inept, like most men are." Cain snorted. "Accept your losses, Your Highness. Offer the Tin Man a truce."

"Cut a deal with you, witch?" Cain propped one hand on the hip where his gun usually rested. Azkadellia returned his challenging glare.

"A trade-off, Wyatt," the queen offered. "Find my DG ..."

"Drag her back and throw her into this pit of vipers?" Cain asked hoarsely. "I care more about that girl than you do."

"Ah, but who do you love the most? DG or your son?" the queen posed the unthinkable question. The color drained from Cain's face.

"Send the princess back promptly, within 48 hours, and we will allow Jeb to live," Azkadellia bargained.

"Make it 72 hours, Sorceress," negotiated the queen. "Even Mr. Cain isn't that good."

"Furthermore, Tin Man, you must swear to never reveal to the youngest princess any of the events that transpired here today," Azkadellia instructed as she circled around Cain. "The deal is off, your only child will die an excruciating death, if either of you return to Finaqua or subsequently attempt to contact the Princesses Dorothy Gale and Azkadellia."

"Are those terms acceptable?" the queen asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Cain gruffly asked. Azkadellia's plan seemed to be working, but even if he made it beyond the maze, how was he supposed to find DG and Jeb?

"Not if you hope to ever see your son again in this life," Azkadellia stated.

"You'll call off your goon squads?" Cain asked the queen.

"Absolutely," the queen promised. "My sole objective now is to get back DG and her light. How I achieve it is immaterial as long as I get results."

With contemptuous sneer, Cain turned around to shake hands with Azkadellia. She caught his slight wink.

"You drive an despicable bargain." Cain turned with a mocking bow to the queen. For the first time in his life, he had no intention of keeping his word. If he managed to track down DG, he wasn't putting her into the hands of this madwoman who once was such a loving, desperate mother that she sacrificed her own health, power, marriage, and the fate of the entire OZ to save her. Now he needed to come up with a way to get Azkadellia out of the palace, too. He owed her at least that.

"Excellent decision, Wyatt!" praised the queen. She opened the door to usher in the troopers. "Col. Ives, advise Companies A through E to stand down, return to their quarters, perhaps prepare to disperse completely."

"What?" the colonel raged. How did his well-laid plans fall apart after spending just a few minutes in the hall?

The queen tolerated his attitude with icy patience. "As you know, my goal is to get my light back. Mr. Cain has agreed to find DG and to return her within 72 hours on the condition that the Sorceress and I will not kill Jeb..."

"Sorceress?" Glitch gasped. Behind him, the frightened troopers whispered uneasily, two of them making hand signs to ward off evil spirits. Elio let out a high-pitch whine. Azkadellia crossed her arms with a haughty glare.

"So you're the Sorceress again, huh?" Col. Ives took a brutal, twisting hold on Azkadellia's arm. "That's awfully coincidental. What's your game, Princess? I'm warning you that I've worked too hard to let a schemer wreck my plans."

"I'm not playing games." Azkadellia groaned in pain. "The old witch is still alive and growing stronger in me." At that declaration, several troopers looked nervously toward the hall as a possible escape route.

"Best take it easy, Colonel," Cain said in an icy voice. He wanted to bury his fist in the colonel's face so badly. "Get her riled up and she'll suck your soul right out, just like she did the Mystic Man's."

"Hold on, Cain," Glitch said. "That might be a good thing."

"She's no more a witch than I'm a colonel named Ives," the man answered as Azkadellia jerked her arm away. "What's the matter, Cain? Don't I look familiar?"

Cain cocked his head as he studied the other man. Ives, or whatever his name, was at least 10 annuals older and two inches taller. Something was familiar about his hawk-like features, but Cain couldn't place him. Evanna's poison had done a number on his brain, which hopefully wasn't permanent.

"Gentleman, if you're through with your manly posturing, I suggest that we adjourn to the main floors so Mr. Cain can prepare to move out," the queen said.

"I'm going with him," Glitch added.

The queen inclined her head to show her approval. "By all means, Ambrose. I know that you've always wanted what was best for the Outer Zone."

The colonel stiffly bowed. "As you wish, we'll move now, Your Majesty! Men, secure the Viewers!"

"No!" Glitch cried. "You can't take Raw. He's coming with us."

"Be okay," Raw quietly assured him. "I take care Elio. Glitch help Cain. Find Jeb and DG."

"Hold on, Raw." Azkadellia shoved past Cain to come face to face with the shocked Viewer. Raw grunted as she took hold of the braid in his long, chin whiskers. "You're a tricky creature. I saw what you did in there to help the Tin Man. I despise deception."

Azkadellia tilted her head to one side and cupped her free hand, pretending to draw the breath from Raw's mouth toward her. Cain figured out what she was doing and decided to add to the drama.

"No, Witch!" Cain screamed, soldiers grabbing him and Glitch as they lunged at her. "Leave his soul alone!"

The queen roughly seized Azkadellia by the shoulders, spinning her from Raw. "Azkadellia, uh, Sorceress, what are you thinking? The House of Gale does not inter-mingle with other species. Who knows what side effects may befall your eventual off-spring?"

Azkadellia's hand flew up to her throat. "I didn't think of that. I'm sorry, Your Highness." Trying her best to appear horrified, she looked back at Raw, tears clinging to the short hairs under his eyes. The Viewer was touched by the gratitude to him in her heart, and the courage and selfless spirit trying to rise above a gnawing fear of failure. But what surprised him the most were the warm sensations of respect and deep affection for DG's friends, especially Cain. What he couldn't sense was any trace of the witch that she proudly claimed to be. She was purely Princess Azkadellia.

"Enough delays; escort Mr. Cain to his room," the queen ordered.

"Didn't you want the Tin Man in your chambers for some unfinished business, Your Majesty?" Azkadellia asked. Cain's jaw dropped. Somebody was enjoying the play-acting way too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Betrayal**

**Summary: The Cain men are targeted in a new threat to the OZ**

**Disclaimer: The Lady owns no rights to Tin Man, but owes much inspiration to the creative talents of the writers and to Mr. McDonough and Mr Cumming.**

* * *

**Sparring with the Sorceress**

Glitch was knocked to the wayside by Col. Ives as his black-clad troop hauled Cain, Raw and the struggling Elio down the hall.

"You get a thrill out of abusing the handicapped, don't you?" Glitch emphasized his point by working his zipper.

"Jake, lock up the Viewers below," the colonel commanded. "We'll wait for you at the entrance of the passageway."

A young, lanky red head motioned for another trooper who bore a great resemblance to accompany him with the Viewers down the dark stairwell. "Come on, Luke."

"Raw!" Cain's voice cracked with emotion. Raw turned back. "Thank you, my friend. I won't forget your sacrifice."

The Viewer bowed his head in honor. "Raw not run this time. But Tin Man go. Quickly. Don't look back."

"Come on, Viewer," said Jake McMurphy, the oldest of the two young troopers. He hesitantly grasped Raw's furry upper arm, but not in an unkindly manner. This was his first experience with the rare, mystical creatures.

"Colonel, order the quartermaster to have Ambrose's and Mr. Cain's rations and supplies ready posthaste," the queen said. "They leave within the hour." With a swirl of her skirt, she turned to lead the march back to the passageway.

Meanwhile, Azkadellia pushed two troopers aside as she bullied her way through the towering squad of men in order to walk in the lead beside her mother. The rest parted ranks, giving her a wide berth, leaving the colonel silently fuming as she assumed his place of honor. Azkadellia flashed Cain and the irate colonel a condescending smile over her shoulder.

"Enjoy the view, gentlemen," she teased before presenting her slender back again.

* * *

Travel was tricky down the dark staircase slick with condensation. Luke slowed his descent after Elio nearly lost his footing. Meanwhile, Glitch quietly followed at a safe distance.

"What've we done, Jake?' Luke asked. "The colonel has us treating the great Wyatt Cain like he was a criminal. A criminal!"

"I ain't as worried about Cain as I am about Princess Azkadellia." Jake wiped his upper lip on his shoulder. "They called her 'the Sorceress.' The witch must of never died in her."

"I'd sooner starve than get put under one of her evil spells," Luke said. "She'll kill us and our family if we don't do her will."

Raw and Elio could smell the fear in the young brothers' sweat. The grasp on Raw's arm also gave the Viewer insight into the would-be troopers.

The steps led to three makeshift cells. Each Viewer went peacefully into his own room, a small, unlit space with a stained, bare pallet, a water bucket and a slops pan. As Jake secured the lock on Raw's cell, the Viewer reached through the bars to touch his forearm. The frightened trooper jerked it away from him.

"Jake, Luke, desperate boys, many hardships," Raw said. "Colonel using you."

"Times are hard," Jake said suspiciously. "He's letting us pay back our debts by working on the queen's special protection team. "

"Blood money," Elio said. "Colonel lies. Stabbed Miles, not Jeb Cain."

"No way!" argued Jake.

"Your Granny sick, dying," Raw said. "Boys, sisters starving."

"How'd you know that?" Jake swallowed hard.

"Colonel offered boys trade," Elio said. "Work for him or he take Granny's house, sisters to cover debt."

The horrified brothers stared at Raw until Jake finally screamed, "Shut up! You're messin' with us."

"Jake, they're Viewers," Luke argued. "Listen to 'em 'cause their hearts tell 'em stuff that they seen inside us."

"That's how you knew about our grandma?" Jake asked. "About taking the house? What he's threatenin' to do to our sisters?" Elio and Raw nodded.

"Brothers, good," Elio said. "Colonel, evil man."

"I can't believe that we're hooked up with a murderer and a witch." Jake pounded his forehead on the cell's bars.

"No, princess brave," Raw said. "Az pretend to scare soldiers; save Cain."

Glitch stepped out of the shadows. "Azkadellia's not the sorceress again?"

"Princess has magic, but not witch," Raw assured with a paw on Glitch's shoulder. "Raw swear."

"Mr. Cain's in trouble?" Luke looked at his brother for support.

Jake put his hand out for Raw to shake through the bars, then turned to Glitch. "Name's Jacob McMurphy. This tadpole here is my brother, Lucas. We'd be honored to help some true heroes."

* * *

Azkadellia knew it was time to make her move. "I have a suggestion, Your Highness," she offered. "I'll accompany the mortals, ensure that the Tin Man keeps his end of the bargain. Once they've located the girl, I'll escort her back to Finaqua."

"An excellent idea," the queen agreed. "DG would be less suspicious if Azkadellia was there."

"Whatever pleases you, Your Majesty." Azkadellia dipped her head in respect. The last thing she wanted to do was watch Cain and Glitch ride out into the sunset, leaving her to fend with her mother and vicious ally.

Cain smirked. "Why go to all the trouble of getting your pretty dress dirty, Witch, when all you have to do is shake your tiny assets and launch a mobat patrol?"

_"Score one for the cowboy," Azkadellia thought._

Ridiculing her womanhood was low, but Cain knew it was his turn to blast her with verbal fire. The more animosity expressed between them, the less suspicious the queen and the colonel would be. And besides, it provided a diversion, however brief, to his suffocating worry about DG and Jeb.

"Oh, Tin Man, you poor, feeble thing. Don't tell me that the Princess DG's faithful guard dog, the ever-observant Wyatt Cain, has failed to notice that Azkadellia no longer bears the mobats' tattoos," she fired back, proudly adjusting her bodice. "Never fear; my babies are just a crow's call away. And for the record, Tin Man, they're double Ds." _Not that you've ever looked._

Cain had a hard time not laughing along with some of his man handlers. "Tell you what. When I get done saving the OZ from another evil force, I'll make an appointment to get my eyes checked." A few of the other men laughed.

"Silence!" screeched the queen. She ground her hand into her pale forehead. The pain in the top of her head felt like an animal was trying to claw her brain in half. "I need to lay down."

One of the troopers nudged Cain with a knowing leer. Cain watched as the queen struggled to keep her balance. One of her hands trembled.

"Sorceress, do as you see fit," the queen weakly said. "Assist them in their search for my angel. Take any measure you see fit with Mr. Cain if you suspect trickery."

"I will be diligent in my duty to find the Princess DG," Azkadellia promised. "If the Tin Man tries to slip from me, I vow that he will be screaming my name for mercy." Cain coughed. Surely he was reading too much into her play-acting.

The queen glared at Cain. "As for you, I suggest that you clear out your room as quickly as possible. I'm growing tired of that smart tongue."

"Didn't appear that it was wearing you down earlier," the colonel muttered under his breath. Cain caught the jealous tone.

"Trust me, I'm tickled to death to be leaving here, except for having a witch riding on my tail," Cain said.

"Pray tell, where would you prefer her then, Tin Man?" Azkadellia batted her dark lashes. _Your wish is my command_.

Cain's cheeks lit up with a bright red blush. _She paid me back there._ Even the colonel had to chuckle at Azkadellia. The saucy princess with her provocative banter was becoming more fascinating to Ives, regardless if she was really the Witch or just a delusional princess who'd been wearing her tiara too tight. It was a pity, the colonel thought, that he never had a chance to get close to her during the witch's heyday.

The group halted while the queen magically lifted the gate again. During the pause, Col. Ives cupped a lighter in his hand and leaned forward to light a thin cigar. That motion, along with the flame's orange glow on his sharp features, sparked Cain's memory. Surprise registered on his face.

"Know who I am now?" the colonel challenged.

"Edmund LaFountaine," said Cain, his disgust obvious.

LaFountaine had arrogantly lit a cigar and blown smoke in Cain's face the night he confronted him about pawing DG at a gala a few months back. The man had changed his looks.

"You've muscled up some," Cain noted. "Got rid of your beard and hacked off your ponytail, but the overall impression of slime is still there."

"Flattered that you remember me," LaFountaine said. "I was afraid that my Romanesque features and left hook hadn't made an impression." He blew a puff of smoke in Cain's face.

Cain waved the smoke away as he grunted a response. LaFountaine was the black sheep of one of the oldest and wealthiest clans in the OZ. So far, he was one of the few noblemen to re-surface after the Battle of the Double Eclipse. For the most part, the witch had effectively "cleansed" the lands of its most prominent bloodlines.

Although in public, LaFountaine hid it well, Cain knew from behind-the-scenes that the nobleman hated Ahamo, who had refused to recommend him for a seat on the queen's new cabinet. LaFountaine was incensed that "a pasty Other Sider was dictating the OZ through bedroom politics."

Ahamo's decision was based on his own gut feeling and a background check done by Jeb. The reasons for denying LaFountaine such an honor were solid, Cain knew. Jeb had uncovered some disturbing, unexplained gaps in LaFountaine's life story.

"Can't fathom why you and your kid dislike me so much." LaFountaine laughed as the group passed under the metal gate and resumed their trek to the passageway.

Cain spoke loudly enough for the troopers to hear him. "Only four reasons why a human drops off the face of the OZ. They either die, take refuge on the Other Side like DG, get locked up in an iron suit like me or..."

"Or they hook up with the Longcoats," Glitch said, out of breath as he, Jake and Luke hurried to re-join the larger group. The brothers looked at each other in surprise at the revelation, more convinced than ever that they needed to help Princess DG's friends.

"You probably thought that you looked hot in black leather," Glitch added.

"Looked 'hot'?" LaFountaine smirked. "Is that one of Princess DG's odd Other Sidisms? The girl's absolutely stunning until she opens her monotonous mouth."

Cain bristled at the insult to DG. "Other than greasing up the palace, what's your reason for being here, LaFountaine?"

"There's no reason for me to be here, Cain, except your precious princess asserted her independence." LaFountaine flicked away some ashes. "Chaos, bloodshed could have been avoided if she had accompanied her parents on the tour, as they wished. Yet again, Ozians suffer because DG does as she pleases."

LaFountaine's interest in DG created an apprehension that felt like a tight band around Cain's chest. "What do you want with DG?"

"Personally, the girl doesn't interest me anymore," LaFountaine said as he rubbed his well-muscled chest. "My tastes run more toward women who are beautiful, graceful, and a little on the dangerous side, if you know what I mean." Cain felt a chill as he caught LaFountaine's glance toward Azkadellia.

"The queen, however, is adamant that she needs DG and her light back to restore the OZ to its former glory. And I need the queen if I want to take control of the lands."

Cain was relieved when DG balked at accompanying her parents on the extensive diplomatic tour to assess the living conditions, food, water supplies and health care around the OZ. He had warned the queen that security for the princesses, especially Azkadellia, would be nearly impossible to maintain. DG understood, refusing to abandon her fragile sister for at least two months.

Ravenhurst, the LaFountaine ancestral estate, was the third overnight stop on the tour. "Probably no coincidence that the queen got sick at your place so Ahamo could have to finish the tour on his own," Cain realized. "And what do you know? Your former servant, Evanna, nursed the queen, rode back home with her and has been stuck to her tighter than a tick since then."

Up ahead, silence fell between Azkadellia and the queen as they continued toward the secret corridor, their skirts gracefully swaying together. Even in the dim hallway, Azkadellia could see her mother's drawn face and the furrows in her brow created by pain.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" she asked. "You look so...tired."

"My head is splitting, but it's nothing that a little nap and wine won't help," the queen answered. "I'll ask Evanna to bring me some." Azkadellia shot a quick look back to see if Cain had been listening.

"There's our problem," Cain thought, scrubbing his face with his hand. The queen had been poisoned, just like he'd been. By the grace of the Almighty, he hadn't received the same toxin that created the deadly twists in her mind. If he had, he could only imagine the bloody trail that he would have left.

The queen paused at the access point to the passageway while the troopers fumbled to re-light their lanterns. Azkadellia checked her lantern, which still faintly flickered. Instead of adjusting the wick, she used an elementary display of her magic, waving her hand to increase the flame. Instantly, the lantern flared and fire blasted out.

"Fire in the hole!" Glitch screamed as flames engulfed his coat tails. Cain slammed him to the ground, rolling him back and forth to smother the fire.

The terrified Azkadellia dropped her lantern and tripped on her skirt, falling backwards into a strong set of arms. In awe, everyone watched as the troopers' cold lanterns and the old candles in the unused sconces along the walls spontaneously burst into flames. Even the heavy cobwebs were consumed by fire.

"Very impressive, Sorceress," a now-respectful LaFountaine whispered as his lips grazed her ear.

Still dazed, Azkadellia finally realized that the man holding her wasn't Cain when a bold hand slid possessively around her waist. Her stomach knotted in revulsion, but she managed a bright smile. "The feeling is mutual, Colonel." She eased herself from his arms. _I'm going to vomit._

Back on his feet, Cain caught Glitch before he charged forward to defend Azkadellia's honor. "Don't blow her act, Glitch," Cain whispered through gritted teeth.

"But she's getting petted more than Toto!" Glitch huffed. "I'd like to pulverize that pervert."

As the last of the cobwebs burned off, a child's giggles echoed down the hall. Azkadellia gasped, then touched her right hand in wonder. Cain felt a tiny hand tug on his, but saw nothing but thin air when he looked down. Several of the troopers shifted uneasily, repeating hand signs to ward off evil.

"Well done, Sorceress, but quit showing off," the queen commanded. "Magic can be dangerous in confined spaces."

Azkadellia worriedly looked to Cain and mouthed: "I didn't do that." The Tin Man's eyes swelled.

The group traveled in silence through the musty passageway. While the queen listened to the voices arguing in her mind on how to restore the OZ, LaFountaine schemed about the easiest way to gain power. Azkadellia worried about the sudden surge in her magic, as did Cain until he conceded that his time was better spent forming a strategy for tracking down DG and Jeb. The note Azkadellia slipped into his pocket hopefully would point him in the right direction. Trailing behind, Glitch and the McMurphy brothers watched as the candles on the walls, one by one, were magically snuffed out.

"That Azka-dee and her magic, lots of fun at parties, too." Glitch said.

The passageway eventually opened up in the back of a maid's closet near the queen's chambers. Drawing his pistol, LaFountaine took a quick peek into the quiet hall as the rest of the entourage emerged. Almost all the palace staff members, except Evanna, were still out searching for the Princess DG. His lover pointed to the timepiece on her wrist before taking off down the grand staircase. Evanna wanted her payment.

"I'll take care of you, Evanna, then find a way to keep Azkadellia from leaving Finaqua," LaFountaine told himself. "Who needs the troublesome DG when I could exploit her sister's powers and history?

But first, LaFountaine had to give Cain a message. He holstered his pistol and slid his hand around Azkadellia's waist. "Sorceress, I humbly must plead a favor of you," he asked, oozing courtly charm. "I want Cain to know that we mean business."

Azkadellia could feel the sweat in her palms. "What did you have in mind?" she asked with great apprehension. _Please, don't hurt him._

"For you to hold perfectly still," LaFountaine said. He caressed her cheek as he ran his fingers into her dark hair.

"What are you doing, Colonel?" Azkadellia asked in a ragged breath. He moved so his chest was pressing against her back.

"Don't flinch," LaFountaine said, twisting his hand in her heavy locks and gently pulling her head up. "Cain!"

Cain's head snapped up and he instantly lunged towards him. LaFountaine had a knife to Azkadellia's throat. The point was all but pricking the tender skin under her ear.

"Get back, Cain,' LaFountaine commanded. Cain stopped just before making contact. "The rest of you, too. I'm not going to hurt Azkadellia. This is just a forewarning for you, Cain, from the Sorceress and me. Double cross us and I won't be as friendly to your precious princess, DG, or your kid."

"Message received," Cain said. _Now let her go._

A satisfied LaFountaine released the stunned Azkadellia with a kiss on the back of her hand. _Oh, I know you got the message, Cain. I'm sure now that you'll ride out and never return._


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Title: Betrayal**

**Summary: As deadly havoc breaks out in the OZ, DG and Jeb take care of business on the Other Side.**

**Disclaimer: The Lady owns no rights to Tin Man, but owes much inspiration to the creative talents of the writers and to Mr. McDonough and Mr Cumming.**

* * *

**A Pair of Slippers**

DG lifted her face to feel the warm kiss of the spring sun on her cheeks. The whirlwind trip (literally) back to Kansas to say farewell to a dear friend and her childhood home had been surprisingly more sweet than bitter.

"You should be beaming," a masculine voice called to her. "Everything that you've accomplished today has been pretty amazing, Princess."

DG smiled as Jeb descended the back steps of the county courthouse. Garbed in Ahamo's black trench coat and dark suit, along with a pair of sunglasses that she'd picked up at a convenience store, he looked every inch the don't-mess-with-me, federal-agent type. He was perfect for her cover story.

"I can't believe how things worked out," DG said as Jeb rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It was almost like divine intervention," Jeb smiled. "You got here at just the right time."

* * *

As soon as the travelers had landed back at the farm, DG charged up the dead batteries on Emily's old station wagon and Hank's newer pickup truck. Sadly, she and Jeb couldn't ride her motorcycle. A "witness" in the government's protection program and her shadowy guardian would never been seen together on a two-wheeler.

Hank disappeared into the storm cellar while DG hooked up the jumper cables. A few minutes later, he emerged, toting a gray metal box with a combination lock on top.

DG wiped her hand on a shop rag. "What ya got, Popsicle?"

"Just a little insurance policy," Hank said as he flipped open the lid.

"What the ...?" DG dropped to her knees to examine the contents.

Three 9mm handguns with six extra magazines rested on top of at least 10 wrapped stacks of 100 and 1,000 bills. Next to the cash was a black velvet bag. Jeb loosened the bag's drawstring and emptied exquisitely-cut diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sapphires into DG's hands.

"There a fortune here," Jeb whistled.

"Enough to take over a third-world country," DG said. "My mother had the bases covered."

"This isn't even the tip of the proverbial iceberg, Baby Girl," Hank said. He rattled off the numeric codes for bank accounts in Geneva, Switzerland, and the Cayman Islands.

Emily reached down to pull out a leather pouch holding three cell phones, a variety of credit cards and passports issued in what DG once thought were their real names and also in alias identities. "It's confidential, but there's a handful of slippers in influential positions on Earth who are friends of the House of Gale."

"Your ancestors built a powerful network on this side," Hank said. "The Cosa Nostra and Illuminati have nothing on 'em when it comes to secrecy."

"Does the government know about the OZ?" DG asked, dropping the precious stones one by one back into the velvet bag.

"A few CIA chiefs, maybe the president," Hank shrugged. "But from what I hear, it's probably mentioned less than Area 51."

Emily sorted through the box until she found the documents that DG needed. "Here they are, Sweetie, the deed to the farm and the vehicle titles."

DG stuffed two stacks of cash inside her old leather jacket. "Pops, you and Mom can head to Mr. Holland's office to show him the sale contract that Jeb's friend drew up. There are also some power of attorney forms to sign. Meanwhile, 'Special Agent' Cain and I are going to find Missy before heading over to the courthouse."

"Will do, Baby Girl," Hank grinned. "Just be sure that the bus for home doesn't leave without us."

* * *

As the nurture units drove to their an old friend's law office, DG and Jeb pulled up to the aging diner. "The princess of the OZ used to work here?" he asked incredulously.

"Cinderella had to start somewhere," she said, confusing the younger man.

Not much had changed. A "Help Wanted" sign was taped crookedly to the plate glass window. From the truck, DG could see that the curtains still need washing. Bits of pancakes were still stuck to the checkered fabric, a reminder of the food fight after the football team's homecoming loss.

"I'll go in to find Missy," Jeb volunteered. "It'll save us time. Too many people will want to know why you disappeared."

DG murmured her thanks. Jeb's offer would save her more tears. She'd already said good-bye in her heart to her friends, seeing them again would be melt her like the old witch into a one big, gooey puddle.

With free coffee and a doughnut sack in hand (he even acted like a cop!), Jeb returned quickly to the truck. "Bad news, Princess. Your friend is at the hospital."

"Please, don't let me be too late," DG silently prayed as the hospital's elevator began its ascent. She was too preoccupied to notice Jeb's death grip on the wall railing.

Life had dealt Missy Duncan some hard blows. Her father died in a farming accident eight years earlier. Just before DG slipped to the OZ, the third-year nursing student found out that her mother's breast cancer was back. With bills to pay and the mouths of three younger sisters to feed, Missy picked up extra shifts at the diner and dropped out of college to take a second job at a beef-processing plant.

"Missy," DG said softly as she peeked around the privacy curtain in Mrs. Duncan's room. Her friend was napping in a chair beside the hospital bed, her head resting on the mattress.

"DG, is that you?" Missy blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, my gosh! Where've you been?" She jumped up to hug DG, looking worriedly over her friend's shoulder at the handsome, young man in the black trench coat solemnly standing behind her.

"It's kinda hard to explain," DG said, sharing a nervous glance with Jeb.

"I'm listening," said Missy. "But I'm sure I want to hear what you're going to say."

DG scratched her head. "Well, after I was sucked up in a tornado, I landed in a parallel universe, met some real characters, discovered that I was a long-lost princess, melted an old witch...

"And saved an entire realm from evil oppression, blah, blah, blah," Missy grinned. "Just your typical DG adventure." Jeb snorted.

"Get serious, DG," Missy said. "I panicked after the fire department found all the bullet holes while they were checking your house after the tornado. What's going on? Does this gentleman have anything to do with that night?"

"Yes," DG hugged her friend tighter, "But I can't say much."

Jeb quickly opened the lapel of his coat just enough for Missy to get a glimpse of his father's tin badge. Missy took a deep breath as DG tried to pull away.

"You just can't pop in here, not expecting me to ask any questions," Missy whispered so Jeb couldn't hear her.

DG smiled to Jeb as she stepped back. "Please, don't worry, Miss. My parents and I are fine. I've got a beautiful home, loyal friends and, finally, a purpose in life. I belong somewhere."

Jeb touched DG's shoulder. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, I'll step outside so you can talk privately." He gave a half-bow and went into the hall to stand by the door, looking all mysterious and stoic, much like his father, except for winking at some of the student nurses.

"Stop being so cryptic, DG," Missy said in a worried tone. "Are you really alright?"

"I'm fine, cross my heart," DG assured her. "How's your mom doing?"

"Typical, DG, changing the subject."

DG rolled her eyes as she walked toward the bed. She found it hard to believe that Missy's mother was only in her mid-40s. Mrs. Duncan wore a paisley turban to cover her hair loss. The circles under her eyes looked more like dark bruises. DG watched for the slight rise and fall of the white cotton blanket to make sure that she was still breathing.

"Mom had a bad reaction to her last chemo," Missy explained. "They're not going to give her any more."

"When will she get to go home?" DG asked.

"Home?" Missy said in a strange voice. "She wants to go home to, to rest, but there's a problem with that. The apartment manager is evicting us. Our next address may be Mom's old mini van."

"The girls can't stay in the van!" DG said.

"That may not be an issue," Misty said, tears starting to fall. "My paternal grandparents may file for emergency custody. I don't blame them. I'd probably do the same if I were them. My little sisters deserve a lot better."

"Missy, you're the reason that I came back, because you've been on my heart a lot lately," DG said, gathering her friend in her arms, both of them now fighting a floodgate of tears. "I know of an old house on a beautiful patch of farm ground that needs a family to love it. It's yours for a dollar, if you want it. All the furnishings, vehicles, too. We don't need them anymore."

"Oh, my gosh." Missy sank in the chair beside the bed. "DG, do you know how many problems that would solve?"

"Give me a buck right now and I'll even throw in the combination to a secret stash of cash." DG stuck out her hand to shake. "It is a deal?"

As DG explained the contract that her parents were handing to Mr. Holland, Missy took notes on the back of a gauze pad's wrapper. The deed and titles to the truck, station wagon and, sadly, her motorcycle, would be transferred into Missy's name. DG even promised to pay the taxes at the courthouse.

"I don't know what to say, DG," Missy said.

"Just say 'yes,' DG urged. "All my folks' stuff is just gonna rust and rot, if you don't."

"Yes, yes, and yes." Missy's cried, waking her mother. "Look, Mom, an angel brought us a miracle."

Forty minutes later, Jeb stuck his head into the room. "Princess, I hate to interrupt, but we have other stops to make before we head home."

"'Princess'? Is that your code name?" Missy laughed. "You know, your federal hottie looks awfully young. I'll bet that he's good at undercover work."

DG rolled her eyes as Missy poked her in the side with an elbow. "I don't know about undercover with him. I'm kinda partial to his supervisor, but he's all duty and honor."

"Maybe you can ask the boss to look over your case," Missy winked. "Ya know, Elmer Gulch probably would've eased up on those speeding tickets if he'd known that you had a thing for older cops.'

* * *

"Where to next, Princess?" Jeb asked as they started toward the truck in the courthouse parking lot.

"I'm taking you to the Pizza Shack, where you'll experience the ecstasy of a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and barbecue sauce," DG said. "Then we're hitting the mall. I want to get a gift for Az and some jeans for you. Maybe even a shorter coat for Mr. Cain."

Jeb pulled his sunglasses down on his nose to look at her. "Can we buy him some of these shaded spectacles, too?

"Anything for you, Agent Cain."

"Cool," said Jeb, mimicking a phrase he'd heard at the diner. "I'm going to need some kind of peace offering because the old man is going to flay me like a Munchkin when we go home."

DG rested her forehead on his shoulder in a silent apology for the trouble that Jeb would be in with her parents and Cain. A little pout and sad, puppy dog eyes would soften the Tin Man for her, but Jeb would not be able to escape his father's fury as easily. She hoped that she hadn't ended his military career or hurt the fragile relationship with his father.

A voice called to the young Ozian friends. "You're not trying to fly out of here without a hug are you, young lady?"

An elderly man in a Panama hat and gray suit descended the back steps of the county courthouse as quickly as his tripod cane would allow. DG hustled back up the steps to meet him midway.

"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Holland." DG wrapped her arms around him, committing to memory the scent of Irish Spring mixed with Old Spice that always reminded her of the old country lawyer. Sadly, she knew that they'd never meet again this side of the rainbow.

"Take care, dear child." Levi Holland patted her cheek, then turned to Jeb. "I trust that you'll see to her safety and happiness, young man."

Jeb inclined his head politely. "You have my word, Sir." _And if Father doesn't decide what he wants soon, then I promise, Mr. Holland, that I will win the favor of the princess._

The old lawyer studied DG's unforgettable face. Over 15 years ago, he was first to befriend a new family in town, an amiable couple and their frail daughter with haunted blue eyes and a tragic smile. Hank and Emily never told him what they were running from, but he trusted his well-honed instincts that they were good people. There wasn't a selfish, evil bone in their bodies.

"Maybe we'll see each other down the road, DG." Mr Holland kissed her cheek, tickling her with his heavy mustache, then started the slow climb back up the courthouse steps.

"Hey, Princess," Jeb whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Minus the bushy mustache, did you ever notice that Mr Holland looks a lot like the old Mystic Man?"

DG looked back. Mr. Holland was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Betrayal**

**Summary: As Cain, Glitch and Azkadellia prepare to find DG and Jeb, the queen breaks Az's heart with a confession about Wyatt. **

**Disclaimer: The Lady owns no rights to Tin Man, but owes much inspiration to the creative talents of the writers and to Mr. McDonough and Mr Cumming.**

* * *

Cain crushed the thin strand of silk in his hand. Stained with blood -- his own -- Adora's yellow ribbon, the one Zero yanked from her hair annuals ago at the cabin, was one of the last tangible connections Jeb had to his mother. He tenderly coiled it around his fingers before returning the cherished memento to the tattered cigar box that served as his son's treasure trove.

The ribbon's place of honor was next to the wooden horse that spared his life on the Northern Isle. Cain rubbed the lead slug still lodged in the small toy with his thumb, then scowled at a small, black, velvet-lined case -- Jeb's medal of valor for leading the attack on the Dark Tower. He hurled the case at the fireplace with a blistering curse. The case split, expelling the silver star into the cold ashes. It was joined by Cain's own medal and the intricately-carved, rosewood box for Jeb's knife, the birthday present turned murder weapon.

"No offense, Mr. Cain, but you sure ain't got much to show for savin' the OZ," Luke said. The young trooper had trotted behind Cain to his room like an over-eager puppy. He seemed more curious observer than hired muscle for the "colonel."

Cain raised his head, eyes vacant with a haunted stare as he crammed the cigar box into a leather saddle bag. "I had it all once -- respectable job, nice place outside Central City, loving family -- and didn't appreciate it the way I should've, not until it was too late."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Cain thought of his late wife. He tried remembering the sweet times, Adora wrapped in moonlight on their wedding night, but her soft smile always twisted into a silent scream as he dreamed of Zero's hand crushing her throat.

"All I've got left in this world now that matters is my son," Cain said. _And DG. If anything happens to them, I won't need a bullet to end it. I'll just dry up inside this hollow shell._

"I wished our Pa had felt that way," Luke mumbled, helping to tightly roll Jeb's meager wardrobe of homespun shirts and pants. The sadness in his voice and his act of kindness didn't escape Cain.

The boy was at least a couple annuals younger than Jeb. With barely a few chin hairs to shave, he was obviously the most talkative and vulnerable of the two red-headed troopers who looked to be brothers.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" Cain buttoned his leather vest.

"Guarding you, Mr. Cain," the boy quickly replied. His chest proudly puffed out.

"Hardly seems necessary since your 'colonel' wants me out of here ASAP," Cain dryly noted. Luke deflated a few notches.

"No, Son, what are you really doing here? I wouldn't peg you and your brother for the cold-blooded killer types."

"Jake and me got nothin' against you," Luke said, eyes downcast. "And we ain't never killed nobody."

Cain slid a chair to Luke, pointing for him to take a seat. "I know he's Edmund LaFountaine." He propped his boot on the foot board of the bed and leaned over to tie the thin strap anchoring his holster to his right leg. "How'd you hook up with him?"

"We're payin' him back a debt," Luke said. "Lord LaFountaine said he'd burn the note if we joined his special force to protect the queen."

"How much could a couple boys owe him?" Cain shrugged on his duster and adjusted the collar, distracted as he thought about the still-unread note that Azkadellia had slipped into his pocket.

"Too much," Luke said. "Granny's been raisin' us four kids since our folks got killed. Her cottage ain't much bigger than a chicken coop, but she owes a boat load of back taxes. Now Granny's sick and we can't afford to buy her medicine and us food, too."

"Back taxes?" Cain stuffed extra boxes of ammunition in his pockets. "The queen hasn't re-instated any taxation. She's been dipping into the reserves she had hidden from the witch for repairs and emergency poor relief."

"What relief?" Luke scoffed.

"Isn't your village getting any shipments of grain and medical supplies?"

"Yeah, but LaFountaine and his rich buddies say they 'administrate it," Luke said.

"Fancy term for black market?"

"You name it, they sell it -- food, medicine, the Vapors..." Luke blushed as his voice cracked. "And women." Cain turned back with a frown. "Our kid sisters were gonna end up there if we didn't make a deal with LaFountaine."

"How many men in his 'special force' are here because he's threatened their families?" Cain asked. LaFountaine's heavy-handed tactics probably didn't buy a lot of loyalty.

"More'un half," Luke said, jumping up from the chair as someone rapped on the door. Cain cocked his revolver. The door opened as Jake quickly stepped in, bolting the door behind him.

"That's not necessary, Mr. Cain," Jake said, holding his hands up to show that his weapon was still holstered. "Your Viewer friend told us what's been going on, said you could use some help."

Cain eyed the brothers skeptically as he lowered his .44. "Why should I believe that you've turned against LaFountaine?"

"Mr. Glitch said you'd be all Mr. Suspicious," Jake said. "He also said that trouble, like the papay, has a way of sneaking up and biting you on the butt."

* * *

Precious faces swirled in front of her disbelieving eyes. Feeling the blood drain from her face, Azkadellia took the chair offered before her knees gave out and she fell in a puddle of petticoats on the library floor.

"Princess, can I get you something?" asked Ed Grant, the royal printer. "A glass of water?"

"No," she said in a strangled voice. "Please, just tell me that you haven't printed these yet."

Moments earlier, the colonel had secured the hidden door to the passageway as the group dispersed, with Azkadellia and Glitch hurrying to their rooms to pack. Cain parted company with his two red-headed shadows in tow. Azkadellia's nails bit into her palm as she watched the colonel -- or Lord Edmund LaFountaine as Cain called him -- escort her mother back to her chambers.

As Azkadellia turned toward her room, she glanced over the marble railing at great hall below where a small man in a black apron paced nervously. Mr. Grant, the royal printer, was holding the type of tube normally used to protect blueprints or large documents.

Gathering her skirt up, she quickly descended the staircase. "Mr. Grant," she greeted in a hushed tone, ushering him into the library and quietly drawing the massive mahogany doors together.

"Princess Azkadellia." The old man bowed as much as his arthritic spine would allow. "I'm saddened to hear about the Princess Dorothy Gale. I don't know what to say. I liked the Cain boy."

"Thank you, Mr. Grant," she said. "As a journalist, please keep an open mind. Things aren't always as they appear." The old reporter weighed her words.

Azkadellia gestured at the document tube. "Is that something for my mother? May I see it, please?"

Grant swallowed hard and wiped the sheen of sweat from his bald head. The tube shook in his hand. Azkadellia couldn't tell if he was frightened of her or something else.

"I don't know, Princess," he stammered. "No disrespect, but the queen said these were confidential."

Undaunted, Azkadellia stretched her hand toward the printer, who watched in shock as the cardboard tube flew from his ink-stained hands into hers.

He gulped. "Well, I guess if you put it that way."

Twisting the cap off the end, Azkadellia slipped the contents, three large posters, onto a table. A moan escaped her lips. Thankfully, the old man anticipated her reaction when her body begin to teeter. He guided her down into a chair. As her tears welled, he nervously wiped his hands on his apron.

"These are just the galley prints for the queen to proofread," he said. "I haven't loaded the plates on the press yet."

"When did my mother order these?"

"At the crack of the first dawn," he said. "There was messenger at my door as soon as the alert was issued on your sister."

Side-by-side photographs of DG and Jeb smiled back at her on the first poster, which had "REWARD" above them in bold, 90-point print. The wanted poster shook in her hand as she examined the second one, a "Wanted: Dead or Alive" plea .

"Dear, God, no." Her hand flew to her mouth. Jeb and Wyatt were shown together as suspect and an accomplice after-the-fact in DG's alleged kidnaping.

"The last one's just as disturbing." Grant eased the last poster from the stack. "If this is supposed to be a joke, it's a sick one."

Azkadellia moaned. A reward of 250,000 platinums was being offered for information in the disappearance of the Consort Ahamo after an attack on his entourage along the Crack in the OZ.

Grant jabbed the poster with his ink-stained finger. "Look at the date."

"The day after tomorrow!"

* * *

Whoosh. Whoosh. Cain flushed the commode twice to satisfy the curiosity of the McMurphy brothers, whose ears were probably pressed against the door. Going to the bathroom was the only excuse he could think of to be alone while he read Azkadellia's note.

"Sorry, Luke, but I don't need a hand in here," Cain declared.

Steam rose as he twisted the faucet handle on the long, black marble vanity where he and Jeb neatly kept their shaving equipment. Cain slid both of their razors into his breast pocket.

The fog on the mirror was thick now. Using the back of his arm, Cain cleared a small circle and leaned in to look at himself.

"You haven't looked that bad since DG let you out of the can," he told himself.

Raw saved him from the poison, but its effects were still visible on his face. Bleary, bloodshot eyes stared back at him. He rubbed his square jaw. The skin underneath the stubble felt slack. A giant goose egg was rising on the right side of his head.

"Look like a two-day-old corpse. Smell like one, too."

He cupped his hands under the running faucet. The hot water felt good as he scrubbed his face. With the back of his hand, he wiped the dried blood from the corner of his mouth. He'd taken quite a chunk out of his tongue during the seizure.

_You're stalling, Nimrod. Read the note._

For lack of a better place to sit, Cain lowered the toilet seat. He was thankful that he didn't have an audience because the hand of the "great Wyatt Cain," as Luke called him, was unsteady. He hoped that Jeb hadn't done anything stupid, that his future wasn't swirling down the drain like toilet water.

"Thank, God," he moaned, crushing DG's note to his face as he bowed his head in gratitude. Jeb hadn't done anything treasonous, just foolhardy, secretly following DG to the Other Side to do a friend a favor. But he couldn't fault his son. Personal experience had taught him that when the princess was hellbent on doing something, it almost took ropes, handcuffs and an act of the queen to stop her. At least she had a good man watching over her.

DG's note to Azkadellia said that she and Jeb were to rendezvous with her nurture units in a clearing north of Finaqua, which Cain guessed to be the field near the old apple orchard. The princess needed an open area to summon a travel storm that wouldn't wake up everyone in the palace.

"DG and a travel storm?" He shook his head. "Now there's a scary thought." He'd head to the field to await their return.

"Please, protect them," he prayed. "And if they'd be better off, keep 'em on the Other Side."

* * *

Leading his horse from its stall, Glitch stopped in mid-stride. There was that noise again. It sounded like something scratching on wood.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the bay . "Of course not." He turned to the old calico barn cat curled on top of a cedar box. "How about you?" A battle-scarred ear twitched as the old feline blinked his yellow eyes, appearing to answer to the negative.

The faint scratching started again, now accompanied by a whine. Glitch whirled in one direction, then another until he pinpointed the sound.

"Ah, ha!" He scooted the cranky cat off the wooden box and lifted the hinged lid. Over 15 pounds of excited Cairn terrier jumped into his arms, knocking him on his backside. Toto licked his face excitedly.

"Stop that, Toto! It's absolutely creepy!"

The terrier shape shifted into his Tutor persona. "My apologies, Ambrose. I'm so excited to finally hear a friendly voice."

"How'd you get in there?" Glitch stood up, wiping straw off his pants.

"Old Mouse Breath there lured me in and knocked the lid shut."

"You lied to me!" Glitch accused the obviously unconcerned feline.

"No time for that," Tutor said. "I need to get to Cain or Princess Azkadellia. I overheard Princess DG and Jebediah talking as I followed them to the stables last night. I have critical information on their route of travel."

"Cain's a no-go," Glitch said. "Some rather nasty goons are on him thicker than your fleas. I really need to bring you up to speed. You're not going to believe what's happened since Fluffy incarcerated you."

"Goons? I saw two men dressed in black carrying something heavy out of the palace last night."

"That would have been the body of young Miles Donnellson, DG's guard," Glitch said. "Jeb is being framed for his murder."

"Oh, my stars!" Tutor wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth with a white handkerchief. "I'm not sure, but I think those men might have seen me last night."

"If you're caught, they'll have you for breakfast," Glitch said. His horse's tail flipped across his face. "Hey, I've got an idea."

* * *

Azkadellia ducked in the shadows behind a potted Ficus tree as LaFountaine stalked out of her mother's room and down the staircase, two steps at a time. The chamber door was opened slightly. She paused at the threshold, listening. The queen was talking to someone, but no one answered back.

"Mother?" Azkadellia hesitantly pushed the door open with her finger tips. The queen was alone, hunched over on the tufted, velvet seat in front of her vanity mirror.

"Oowww," the queen moaned. As she sat up straighter, Azkadellia saw the knife in her fist. Jeb's knife. The blade's tip, already stained with Miles' dried blood, now dripped bright red drops. A small slash on her left forearm oozed crimson.

"What in the OZ are you doing?" Azkadellia jerked open several drawers until she found a scarf to wrap around the wound. "Mother, why did you cut yourself?"

"I feel so far away." Her mother lightly touched her own cheek, smudging it with blood. "I just wondered if I could still feel anything."

The queen reached for her goblet of Pinot noir. Azkadellia seized the wine glass from her hand, sloshing the dark liquid across the vanity and mirror. The sediment from the poison had settled in the base of the goblet.

"This, Mother, this why you're acting so bizarrely, why Miles is dead, why you almost killed Wyatt Cain." Azkadellia shoved the empty goblet in her face. "Evanna and the colonel have been poisoning you."

"Wyatt?" The smiling queen turned to the door expectantly. "I do hope the dear man comes to say good-bye."

"Don't hold your breath," Azkadellia muttered, applying pressure on the wound.

"Oh, my!' The queen held up her wine-stained, silver hair brush, a memento from her honeymoon. "Ahamo would have been disappointed that I soiled this."

Her father. Past tense. Dread pricked Azkadellia's heart. "Mother, is Daddy coming home the day after tomorrow?"

"I'd almost forgotten about Ahamo's caravan." The queen frowned. "Easy Company stands ready at the main bridge over the Crack in the OZ to take him into custody. It's probably too late to advise them of the change in plans." She shrugged. "Oh, well."

Azkadellia shook her mother by the shoulders. "Mother, snap out of it."

"Now look who's the drama queen."

"You love Daddy," Azkadellia argued. "You're devoted to each other, souls bonded for life, so don't act like he's no more significant than a gold fish you won at the fair."

"My poor darling." Her mother caressed her cheek. "I wish I could turn back time -- for Ahamo, for you. I'm so sorry that I didn't try harder to protect you."

"You were too weak after sharing your Light with DG. After I choked the life out of her."

"Yes, but I made the decision to share my Light thinking as a mother, not as the queen. Therefore, I was unable to resist you. My selfishness over losing DG caused 15 annuals of suffering and the deaths of many other people, including children."

"Selfishness over DG?"

"I gave DG my Light and my realm suffered horribly," the queen said. "Now I owe it to my subjects to restore the Outer Zone to its full glory. To do that, I must take my Light back."

"Mother, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Azkadellia stepped back in horror. "You don't want DG back to help you restore the OZ. You want her so you can extract her Light. You'll going to kill her!"

"Please understand, Azkadellia." Her mother reached out a bloody hand. "DG essentially died over 15 annuals ago. I gave her a precious gift -- a second chance to grow into a woman. The children of the resistance fighters were never afforded that privilege. When they died, they were dead."

"I need to warn Mr. Cain about this," Azkadellia whispered to herself.

"My darling, Wyatt doesn't care." The queen looked at her with pity. "He doesn't care what you think or do, or even if you drown in the lake, for that matter."

"Mother, it isn't like you to be so cruel. Why are you doing this to me?"

"I see the way you look at Wyatt when the others aren't watching," the queen said. "I see the longing in your eyes.'

"Wyatt -- Mr. Cain -- and I are friends, Mother."

"Not to him," the queen disagreed. "The man suffers your presence because you're DG's sister."

"That's not true." Azkadellia lowered her head to hide her sudden tears. "He isn't the type of man to be dishonest about his feelings."

"Wyatt has sworn to protect your sister with his life." The queen squeezed her arm. "He only speaks and associates with you in order to keep a close eye on you."

"I don't believe that."

"My Azkadellia, immediately after the battle at the Dark Tower, your father and I spoke in confidence to Wyatt." Her mother caressed her cheek. "We believed that you were free of the witch's influence, but we couldn't be certain. For the sake of the realm, if there was any question, Wyatt was given our leave to take care of the problem in a discreet and ... humane manner."

"Mr. Cain agreed to put me down like a sick dog?"

He mother nodded. "Yes, although I'm positive that I phrased it in much more tactful and pleasant terms."

Azkadellia's hand flew to her mouth as she slumped over, tears of humiliation falling freely. She wasn't a romantic fool. Cain's heart was still buried with Adora. If he ever loved again, she suspected that DG wanted to be the fortunate woman. No, she wasn't a fool, but she truly believed that she had earned respect and kindled some measure of fondness from him.

"Think about it, Azkadellia. You ruined the man's life. You're far too damaged for any man to love, even a broken Tin Man."

Devastated, the princess dashed down the hall to seek refuge in her room, stumbling once as her vision blurred from the tears. She bolted her door before crumpling to the floor.

_"I shouldn't listen to her. Mother's a sick woman. It's the poison talking."_

Just how many of her mother's cruel remarks were true? Azkadellia couldn't be sure. What she did know was that her father was in danger. Her mother needed healing, but Raw was locked up below. DG and Jeb were heading back to a deadly trap. And Cain was still alive because of her ruse. Surely he and Glitch knew that she was just pretending to be the Sorceress?

_"Or are you just waiting until we're on the Old Road to put a bullet in my head, Wyatt?"_

Her body jumped in surprise as someone pounded on her chamber door. "Please go away."

"Breakfast, mademoiselle."

"I'm not hungry," she replied through the door. _All the death and betrayal has ruined my appetite._

"Please, open zee door, my Cherie," said man said in the unfamiliar accent. "I zhink that you will find it to be true ambrosia."

Ambrose!

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, Azkadellia rose and opened the door. "Come in, quickly."

Dressed as a chef in a tall white hat and uniform, Glitch rolled in a meal cart with a large platter covered by a silver dome. He twirled a thick, black mustache that looked suspiciously like horse hair.

"You're not the only one, Toots, who can pull off a scam," Glitch winked.

"Ambrose, you should be packing to leave with Cain."

"First, I thought maybe you'd want to sample some 'Pooched' eggs." Glitch raised the silver large dome. Toto sat up and begged. "It comes with a side of big ham."

"Tutor!" Azkadellia gently lifted the old terrier off the cart, then placed him on the floor. She stepped back to allow him room to shape shift as Glitch quietly slipped down the hall.

"Princess, we must head for Milltown," Tutor said. "That's where DG and Jebediah are re-entering the Outer Zone."

"Stay right here," Azkadellia urged Tutor as she dashed to her closet, throwing open the double doors and reaching for her riding habit. Just as quickly, her slender shoulders slumped and her clenched hands dropped to her side.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Tutor cocked his head as he studied her sad eyes.

Azkadellia raised her hands, turning them to look at her palms. On one hand was the faded streak of Wyatt's blood. On the other, was her mother's fresh, dark bloodstain.

"I don't think I can do it, Tutor, just ride off and forget about my mother. How can I leave her at the mercy of an evil man when I accused her so many times of abandoning me to the witch?"

* * *

Author's note: Here's your own medal of valor and a plate of cyber-fudge if you've stuck with this so far. I promise to slay this bloated, literary beast soon...See you down the road, Lady


End file.
